Just A Kiss
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Juvia loves Gray. He seems to love her, too. But both of them are too afraid to push to far. Valentine's Day Present for you. Songfic with Lady Antebellum's Just a Kiss


**Gruvia One Shot: Just A Kiss**

**AKA Taking small steps**

Her feelings for him were clear from the moment she joined Fairy Tail. She never made a secret of them anyways. Many shook their heads about her optimism. Gray Fullbuster was not known as someone who you should be in love with. He was cold, sometimes a bit anti-social (not as much as Gajeel, but still he was), competitive, to sum it up he was just like the magic he controlled. Juvia had to admit, at times she herself doubted, that he felt the same for her. But she saw the truth in little moments. When both of them were in the guild, where one of them was, the other could not be far. In those moments, when they sat next to each other, when he smiled (or smirked) at her, or when she felt his gaze on her back it would never rain.

_Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile _

After what had happened to his family, and to Ur it was hard for him to open up to people. He did not want to grow close to them, and lose them. The 'nakama' behavior in Fairy Tail had to be literally punched into him. But he accepted it. Under his ice cold demeanor he behaved accordingly. But not in the open. Rarely in the open. When he met Juvia Loxar, he was afraid. He was afraid to let her too close to him, and then lose her. But when she was near, he could not help himself. But he did not need to tell her, the things. She understood him without words.

_I never open up to anyone __  
__So hard to hold back __  
__when I'm holding you in my arms_

When they danced closely at Lucy's birthday party, Gray smiled down at her. Not smirk, or chuckle, no he sincerely smiled. He said two sentences, that left her speechless and happy:

_We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow _

After the Daimatou Enbu, which had been won by Fairy Tail, Gray pulled her out of the pub they were celebrating in. He pulled her in a dark disclosed corner and into his arms. For a moment they stayed like this, in a tight embrace. Suddenly an annoying voice (at least it was in their point of view) sounded through the streets calling after Juvia. The two went even deeper into the shadows, to hide from the white haired male nearing them. The bluenette was about to giggle, when their eyes met. She saw the silent question in his eyes, The question, whether he was allowed to dare it. Whether they should not be pushing to far in this matter. She only smiled encouragingly at him and their lips met.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight _

After the kiss, the two had started to secretly go out. They went on secret dates, went on missions together. But they had decided to take it slow. Thus Lyon was still trying to woo Juvia every time he saw her, making Gray show his jealousy. But nonetheless they did not tell. Juvia did not even tell Gajeel, who was her best friend.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right _

They wanted it to stay secret, but they did forget about Natsu's rivalry with Gray. Thus their secret was almost revealed,if Juvia had not been able to transform into water and form a puddle at Gray's feet. Gray was aware of the water puddle because of which Natsu slipped in their brawl and fell on his face. Later, in an empty closet Gray would thank Juvia for helping him with a kiss.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight _

Later at that evening, Gray invited Juvia over to his house to talk. They came to a conclusion. They still were not ready to tell their guild mates. They were sure of their feelings for the other, and the constant bugging of their guild mates did not matter either. It just did not feel right coming out of the closet with their relationship, at such an early state. Juvia did not return to her room in Fairy Hills at that night. She stayed with Gray. They spent their evening cuddling on the couch, not going further than some not so innocent kisses. They were taking slow steps. Small steps.

_No I don't want say goodnight  
I know it's time leave but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight _

To say the guild was surprised, when Gray asked Juvia for a Valentine's date in the guild, was an understatement. When she giggled happily, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, the others were confused. Gray confused the others even more, when he pulled her into him kissing her on the lips. With announcing their relationship this way, they made a step forward. A small first step towards what would become one of Fairy Tail's biggest love stories.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
and i don't want to mess this thing up  
i don't want to push too far  
just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one i've been waiting for my whole life  
so baby i'm alright, oh, let's do this right,  
with just a kiss goodnight  
with a kiss goodnight  
kiss goodnight _

**A/N: Somehow I don't like this piece, but nonetheless: Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you're not so forever alone, like I am today. (Seems like I'm the only one in my group of friends who is not in a relationship. But oh well. )**

**~Liliana-Chan**


End file.
